In the present era, science and technology is rapidly changing people's life style; the improvement of an electronic apparatus is one of the crucial factors. An electronic apparatus becomes more and more intelligent and brings a comfortable and convenient life for us. In addition, their man-machine interaction becomes better increasingly. For examples, the structures of electronic apparatus are optimized and esthetic in appearance increasingly.
Common electronic apparatus, such as laptop PCs, tablet PCs, and cell phones, etc., usually include a first main body and a second main body that can rotate in relation to each other and are connected to each other via a connecting device. The applicant has been engaged in the research, development, and manufacturing of electronic apparatus for long, and has made extensive and in-depth researches on electronic apparatus and their connecting device described above. For example, the applicant has put forth a connecting device that is usually referred to as a “watch band hinge”. The applicant has found that the existing connecting device have drawbacks and must be improved further.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show a problem in the connection between the main bodies of existing electronic apparatus, wherein FIG. 2 is a partially enlarged view of the structure shown in FIG. 1. The device shown in FIG. 1 includes a display side 1 and a system side 2, i.e., a first main body and a second main body, which are connected together via a connecting device 3. It can be seen in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2: folds and crumples may occur on the compressed surfaces of the connecting device 3 when the display side 1 and the system side 2 are folded. When folds and crumples occur at the display side 1 and the system side 2, not only the connecting device 3 may be degraded quickly, but also inconvenience is introduced in the use of the device and the appearance of the device is compromised.
Hence, it is necessary to further optimize the connecting device for electronic apparatus, so as to improve product quality and man-machine interaction. Of course, generally there is always a demand for new solutions for electronic apparatus.